


Face

by Dylalan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: His face was coated with blood.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, wrote this while waiting for Midnight Sun.
> 
> Very short.

His face was coated with blood, his features barely visible under the gore. The only things visible were his eyes, black, black as night, even under the lights. And his grin. Shiny, shiny teeth, in a crazed smile.

Bella thought he was beautiful. Even underneath the blood, even surrounded by the bodies of those he had slain.

His eyes caught hers, and he moved towards her, every step fluid, like he was dancing.

Bella knew she should have run. Knew that she was nothing but prey to this man, this, this being. Knew she should have been terrified.

She wasn’t. Not at all. She felt awe. This man had lived for thousands of years. He was ancient.

He was beautiful.

He was getting closer.

He approached her, hand outstretched. She moved to take it, but he quickly moved it to her face. She leaned in, wanting more, more, and she didn’t know why. He gripped her chin, and she looked up.

He smiled. She smiled back.

\-------------------------------

Bella woke with a start, confused.  
Why had she been dreaming about him? Why Aro?


End file.
